Traditionally, access to data has been controlled for various purposes. Oftentimes, access controls have been placed on data for preventing unwanted access to data which may result in data leakage. However, conventional techniques for controlling access to data have generally exhibited various limitations. Just by way of example, such conventional techniques have been based on creation of data fingerprints which are used for detecting data leakage. Reliance on data fingerprints in this manner has allowed access to data by a user that is unauthorized to have such access when via user of an authorized user's computer system.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.